LA MALDITA PUBERTAD Len Kagamine
by crislen
Summary: como a todo chico de mi edad, pasa por una etapa en donde todos dicen que es lo mejor, pero en mi caso no, como podre liviar con esto? ¿como lo aguantare? tendre que acostumbrarme a ella? pues, espero que no empeore con el tiempo. MALDITA PUBERTAD!


**LA MALDITA PUVERTAD**

El primer y mejor cambio de todos.

Dice la gente, pero...de algo no tienen muy claro en todo esto.

¡NO ES BUENO PARA NADA!

Una de las desventajas que tiene esto son:

1-te salen pelos en parte secretas!!!

2-aparecen espinillas que hablan y de un color repugnante!!

3-empiezan a surgir olores raros y matadores!!

4- el tono de voz te deja en vergüenza cuando quiere...

5-y lo principal....te vuelves idiotas con las chicas de bubis GRANDES y un trasero

PERFECTO!

Que mas puedo decir esto es humillante.... verán todo lo que eh tenido que sufrir por esta etapa tan extraña y sus desastres.

[Primer defecto: **HORMONAS**]

-dime len, ahora que tu y yo estamos de vacaciones y en esta plaza tan amplia y verde.

¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa? ¿Iremos a mi habitación y...-dicen Rin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y moviendo sus manos nerviosamente mientras mira el suelo.

_*subconsciente*_

_-¿Su habitación? Para que Rin quiere que nos dirijamos a su habitación_

_-_dicen len mientras habla en su mente y mirando a Rin con cara de pregunta.

_-__**Pues idiota!! Para hacer maldades!! ¡¡Aprovecha chico!! Quien sabe que harán ahí adentro.**_

_-No len, no le hagas caso! Que pasa si talvez te presente a su hermano mayor y te golpea?_

_-Si...eso es verdad... mejor le digo que sea otro día...-_piensa len mientras habla con su subconsciente

_**-Estas locos!!! Talvez otro día? Otro día te deteste!! Aprovecha que ella te da el paso!!**_

_**-**_le grita el subconsciente mal de len dándole así un golpeen la cabeza para que entienda.

_-Auch!! Eso dolió!!!... pero... pensándolo bien... –_Len se sonroja poniendo así una cara pervertida y malévola.

-_no len! No lo escuches! Controla tus hormonas, o sino te convertirás en un futuro Father!!_

-_El tiene razón!!!! Debo controlarme, debo controlarme!! _

_Pero.....aun así...AH!! RAYOS PORQUE RIN ME HACE ESTOOOOO?!!!_

_-__**TE TENGO!! –**_dijo el subconsciente sonriendo con lujuria mientras con su mano derecha la extendía al aire formando así un puño.

*volviendo a la vida real*

-¿y que opinas Len? ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a...

-SI!!! POR SUPUESTO!! VAMOS RAPIDO A TU HABITACION Y NOS DIRIJIMOS A TU CAMA!!!

-............-se quedo mirando a len silenciosa y seriamente.

-AUCH!!

[Después de un tiempo]

Después de haber dicho eso Rin me golpeo la cara, me sentía culpable... y a la vez enojado de esta etapa de mi vida... pero debía acostumbrarme, porque aun vendrían más...

[Segundo efecto: **ACNE**]

En una casa cómoda y muy bonita Luka y Len estaban en el comedor estudiando matemáticas en un habitad muy silencioso pero Luka corta esa cadena de silencio y dice:

-¿Y bien Len aprendiste algo de lo que te enseñe ayer?-Luka con lentes, en su cara se le refleja a Len en el marco y lo mira seriamente esperando una repuesta.

-si, entendí todo lo que me enseño ayer Señorita Luka.

-que bien!... haber dime, cuanto es la raíz cuadrada de...-Luka se queda pensando una buena pregunta mientras que Len grita.

-MALDITA RAIZ!!- Grito y con sus manos en su frente trataba de sacarse una espinilla.

-¿Qué dijiste Len? ¿Qué te paso? Tienes roja la frente, espérame déjame ver que tienes

-Se acerca a Len lentamente para tratar de ayudarlo.

-NO SEÑORITA LUKA, NO SE ACERQUE QUE ESTO VA A EXPLOTAR!!!

**BOOOMM!!!**

Desde ese día, ya no eh tenido clases particulares con la bella señorita Luka...

Además mis calificaciones desde entonces han bajado un montón y Luka me detesta...

Maldita pubertad....

[Tercer efecto: **PELOS**]

-Vamos Len! Entra a la piscina!-Kaito le grita a len desde la piscina mientras que este esta sentado en una silla blanca y cómoda y tomando sol.

-bien... lo haré...-Len empezó a entrar lentamente a la piscina y con sus pies a probar la temperatura de el agua, pero mientras este estaba distraído Gakupo y Kaito le toman de las manos y piernas y lo lanzan a la piscina con fuerza.

Todos se reían de Len al ver la cara de susto mientras lo tiraban, pero de repente algo los detiene.

-Eh...??- Len los mira extrañamente preguntándose que les pasaba a ambos pero siente un viento extraño a su espalda y ve que le falta algo, su traje de baño.

Desesperado me cubrí mis partes íntimas y empecé a buscar mi traje de baño mientras Gakupo y Kaito muertos de la risa me dicen:

-¡oh... pero si Len esta creciendo!- dice Kaito con una emoción paterna.

-*+*+* Pelos, pelos, se asoman pelos, pelos*+*+*- canta burlescamente Gakupo y kaito llora de emoción de alguna forma.

-...........................- Len mantiene silencio todo sonrojado.

Humillante... no tengo nada mas que decir, bueno, me hace sentir mejor saber que a todos les pasa eso aunque sea 1 vez en su vida.

[Cuarto efecto: **olores**] (Graduación de primaria)

Len kagamine pase adelante y reciba su diploma de graduación- Dice Meiko que estaba encargada de entregar los diplomas de graduación.

Len pasa adelante y se para delante de Meiko.

-Toma Len, felicidades- Le entrega el diploma y lo abraza.

-jejejeje! Muchas gracias.

Todo iba bien, pero antes del abrazo por que cuando abrasé a Meiko ella tenia una cara de muerte y me pregunto:

-L-len... que perfume ocupas?

-....- perfume? No estoy ocupando ningún perfume dije en mi subconsciente.-

Estoy ocupando eh.... Axil... aunque encuentro que no es muy bueno...- me puse nervioso mientras mentía.

-opino lo mismo, tiene un olor asqueroso jejejep!- dijo Meiko mientras se tapaba la nariz- ahora vuelve a tu puesto y felicidades!

-asqueroso...............?

[Quinto efecto: **Cambio de voz**] (Recital en vivo de VOCALOID= love is war versión miku, rin, len)

*+*+* la batalla comenzó en la guarra y el amor todo vale pues no puedo ver que tengas otro amor.(miku)

Dejarme sin tu amor será tu perdición (rin)

Veras lo que se siente y esta es mi declara········ **cion!!!**...............(len)*+*+*

(Publico en silencio)

-Len... que le paso a tu voz?...-Miku pregunta preocupada.

-Len... el publico esta esperando tu voz genial!! Donde esta tu voz genial?!!

Regrésame a len!!!!!!!- grita Rin mientras se desespera.

-Len, no te preocupes, tendremos otro recital pronto.- Dice miku animándolo.

-si... creo que si. –me quedo mirando al piso del escenario y agarro el micrófono para disculparme de mi desafinación notoria pero soy interrumpido por la gente que me grita:

**-vamos Len!! Vamos Len!! No importa tu pubertad!! Vamos Len!! Vamos len!!**

En vez de que el publico me tirada tomates o zapatos, ellos hicieron todo lo contrario.

Bueno... aprendí que no es tan mala la pubertad. Al contrario es divertido por que aun puedo hacer travesuras y talvez mejores jejeje.!

[Después del recital]

-y bien Len, estas con animo ya?- me pregunta miku con cara tierna mientras estamos sentados en grupo todos en el estudio.

-Pobrecito mi Len... ya estas en tu pubertad... jhm, jhm.- se ríe Rin disimuladamente mientras trata de animarme.

-eh...-digo desanimado.

Pero de la nada aparecen Kaito y Gakupo al estudio hablando de aquella vez que nos juntamos en la piscina.

Yo me puse nervioso de que les digieran algo a miku y rin.

-OH!! Len como estas?! Cada vez más grande- me dice Kaito ocultando algo.

-Eh... si... j eje- Más nervioso me puse cuando miku y rin me miraron con alegría.

-Je je ahora que todos estamos aquí, hablemos de lo que paso la ultima vez que estábamos con Len.- dice Gakupo con ganas de reír.

-NO!!! Eh... no, mejor después...GAKUPO!!!

-NO!! MEJOR AHORA!! chicas sabían que a... Len...!!- dice Kaito interrumpiéndome.

-NO KAITOOOOOO NO LES DIGAS!!!

(Silencio en el estudio)

_Bueno... tendré que acostumbrarme a esta pubertad no?_

_Como sea... MALDITA PUBERTAD!!_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**Otro fic de humor espero que les halla gustado ^^**

-


End file.
